


Reunion

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke have been separated for a while now, with Michael hiding in his man cave and Luke in LA with Ashton and Calum so when they finally reunite they're both more than happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this is inspired by the late events of Michael reuniting with the band and I've been craving this reunion I decided I'd write it myself. Also I would like to dedicate this to my dear friend Tara because she loves muke just as much as I do and she's been waiting for this reunion just like me.
> 
> So enjoy and let me know what you thought!!

“Luke, I swear to God if you don’t calm down I will literally-“ Thankfully enough, Calum gets cut off by Ashton’s firm hand on his shoulder.

Luke had been pacing around for the past thirty minutes, the nerves and excitement getting the best of him. He is finally going to see Michael again. Being separated for so long feels weird and honestly, it really upsets Luke.

After being away from home for so long they got some time off to rest and spend time with their families. Naturally, Michael spent it all by himself in his newly built man-cave. And now Luke’s stuck in LA with Calum and Ashton, so far away from his boyfriend again. Yeah, he loves Ashton and Calum more than anything, but being separated from Michael was never easy for him, even back then when they weren’t a couple.

Taking a deep breath, Luke turns around and flashes his friends the biggest smile he can muster.

“I’m fine.” He plops down on his hotel bed, grabbing his laptop and checking if Michael’s flight is going to land as scheduled.

“You’re starting to scare us,” Ashton says and Luke rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, I just want him to be here already, okay?” he smiles to himself when he sees that Michael’s flight does land on time, in an hour. The anticipation is making Luke’s whole body tingle. He can’t wait to be able to hug Michael again, or kiss him or run his fingers through his hair.

Luke sighs deeply, closing his laptop and shoving it to the side.

“What’s the matter, Luke?” Calum asks, sitting down on the bed next to Luke, Ashton following suit a split second after, both of them waiting for Luke to finally speak.

“I just don’t understand why I can’t go to the airport,” Luke explains with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

When Michael first told them he was finally going to join them in LA, Luke planned out a huge, movie-like reunion at the airport. He wanted the whole fucking cliché; the balloons and running into each other’s arms and mostly the long hug.

But then his stupid, cheesy dream was snatched from him and shattered because obviously security doesn’t think it’s a good idea. They said there were going to be too many fans and having the guys there is going to make it worse.

“We want to go to, we really do. But you know we can’t,” Calum says, looking over at Ashton for help.

“And you know it’s not safe for either us or the fans,” Ashton adds to Calum’s words, nodding. “Don’t worry, though. He’ll be here in not time, he’ll get off the plane, stop by the fans for a while and then he’ll be right here with us,” He continues, smiling.

Luke nods and falls backwards so he’s lying down and staring up at the ceiling, sighing deeply.

“I just really miss him,” He murmurs softly, closing his eyes. Before he knows it, both Calum and Ashton are cuddling up at both of his sides, hugging him tightly.

“We know, Lukey, we know,” Calum’s voice is understanding and full of sympathy as he squeezes Luke and knocks the breath out of him. But Luke doesn’t really care because he loves his friends and this is extremely comforting.

******

Two hours later, after being notified that Michael’s flight has indeed landed on time, Luke is still eagerly pacing around looking for something to keep him busy while he’s waiting. He _hates_ waiting.

“What’s taking him so long?” Luke groans impatiently, angrily fisting the bed sheets. He knows it’s immature of him, but he can’t really be bothered to care about his behavior at the moment.

“Relax, he’s probably already on his way over here,” Ashton says calmly, unlike Calum who seems just as impatient as Luke is.

“How are you always so cool about everything?” Calum grumps and rolls his eyes at Ashton who simply shrugs, flashing him a familiar smile.

“I’m just special like that,” He winks and nudges Calum’s shoulder with his own.

“I-“ Calum starts, but for the second time today he gets cut off, midsentence. This time, it’s a quiet knock on the door.

All three boys are on their feet in a split second, racing to the door, almost running each other over, pushing and elbowing at every body that falls into their path to the heavy wooden door.

“Michael, I-“ Luke stops once he realizes there’s no one behind the door. “What the-“ He starts, but then Michael’s faded-red hair peeks from the side where he’s hiding, a huge smirk smudged all over his beautiful face.

“Fuck you!” Luke whines, fisting Michael’s shirt and pulling him into him. He inhales Michael’s scent, and refuses to loosen his grip on his shirt and possibly a fair amount of skin. But neither of them actually cares because they’re finally together and hugging and Luke swears nothing will ever feel as good.

“We missed you too,” Calum snickers, breaking the movie-scene moment Michael and Luke were just having.

“Shut up, Cal!” Luke grumbles, not willing to let go of Michael just yet. “Fine,” He groans, grabbing Ashton by the shoulder and pulling him with him.

Luke thinks they’re going to leave them alone but then he feels two sets of hands hugging him and Michael, and he realizes they got into a band hug. But again, Luke honestly does not mind. He loves his friends and these band hugs keep them all going.

******

After about an hour of all four of them sitting in Luke and Michael’s shared hotel room, just catching up and laughing over nothing at all, Michael is finally able to kick Ashton and Calum out, leaving the two of them alone, at last.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Michael’s voice is barely a whisper when he closes the door behind their friends, leaning his back on it.

“Me too, I drove everyone crazy,” Luke giggles, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Can you fucking kiss me already?” Michael breathes out, flashing Luke a tired smile. Luke simply laughs and gets up from the bed, practically racing the short way to the door. He jumps straight into Michael’s arms widely open arms, pressing their lips together.

Michael turns them around so Luke’s back is against the door now, and Michael is pushing him further into it even though it seems impossible. Michael’s lips are soft and they move in perfect sync with Luke’s. Luke teases Michael by not letting his tongue into his mouth.

But then Michael bites on Luke’s black lip ring and twists it with his teeth a little, just like Luke likes, and Luke is completely at Michael’s mercy, his mouth falling open and Michael’s tongue presses into it easily.

They make out against the door, not giving each other even a split second to breathe. They just let all their eagerness out on each other’s lips. Luke’s back keeps hitting the door and he feels like they’re making a lot of noise and he’s just about to say something. But then Michael moans a little, it’s a throaty moan and it sounds so good so Luke loses it completely.

He reaches out, not daring to break the kiss, and tugs at Michael’s shirt, suggesting that he wants him to take it off. Michael chuckles into Luke’s mouth before taking his lips off Luke’s for just a second (which is too much for Luke), pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it away before pushing Luke against the door again, grabbing his hair.

Now it’s Luke’s turn to moan, he fucking loves it when Michael touches or pulls his hair, he’s such a sucker for everything that Michael does.

Michael breaks the kiss again, using his grasp on the younger boy’s hair to tilt his head to the side, trailing his lips down to Luke’s soft neck. Michael gently bites down on Luke’s neck, his teeth grazing the soft skin, earning him a groan from the back of Luke’s throat. Michael smiles to himself before licking the spot he just bit and then pressing a long kiss to it before he start violently sucking on it, making sure he leaves a huge mark no one can miss.

“I _need_ you,” Luke whimpers and Michael is sure he is going to pass out, the sound coming from Luke’s mouth is pure magic.

He catches Luke off guard when he lifts him up, one hand on his back and the other behind his knees, carrying him to the bed bridal-style, making Luke giggle.

“We’re so adorable I want to throw up,” Luke says, making Michael laugh.

“Shut up, Luke,” He leans down and kisses Luke’s nose before throwing him on the bed, and before Michael climbs in it with Luke, he helps him get rid of his own shirt.

Then it’s all happening really fast again, Michael is happily placed between Luke’s legs, leaning his weight down on his forearms while passionately kissing Luke and Luke is so happy he’s seeing stars. It’s all pretty toned down for about five minutes until Michael moves so his hard-on presses into Luke’s through the thick fabrics of their pants and Luke moans quietly.

That’s when Michael has enough.

With mad-eyes he kisses Luke one more time before he starts rocking back and forth against Luke’s body, giving them both the slight friction they both crave so badly. Luke is quietly panting beneath Michael when he lowers his head down and kisses Luke’s chest, leaving more and more purple marks for Luke to be proud of later.

“Fuck, Michael. Do something, _please_ ,” Luke whines, grabbing Michael’s arms for dear life. Michael stops moving, giving Luke a cocky smile, he knows it can’t be good.

“What do you want, Luke?” he lifts his eyebrow with a smug smirk.

“Are you serious right n-“ Michael shuts Luke up with another kiss, breaking it after a few seconds.

“What do you want, Luke?” he repeats and Luke rolls his eyes, refusing to give in to the older boy staring down at him. But Michael doesn’t give in either. He simply smirks at Luke one more time before diving in again, kissing Luke’s jaw.

He kisses it lightly, moving down to his neck, then his chest and then his stomach, leaving small and soft kisses everywhere. Luke doesn’t see how that’s supposed to convince him. That is until Michael reaches Luke’s waistline where he stops, looking up at Luke and winking. Michael keeps kissing Luke’s soft skin while using his right hand to palm Luke through his jeans.

“God…” Luke whispers, his head rolling back into the pillows and his eyes screwing shut.

“Michael-“ So he stops.

“Yes, Luke?” he flutters his lashes innocently, grinning at Luke. Luke stays stubborn, not giving up just yet. But then Michael’s stupid, plump lips are touching his skin again, making his body tingle and his hand is back on his covered cock and he decides that it’s just not worth it.

“Fine, fine!” Luke cries.

“Michael, I want you to fuck me. _Now_ ,” he practically yells, making his boyfriend stop altogether.

“No teasing, please. I can’t take it anymore,” Luke complains, looking down at the red head, searching for some sort of reaction. All he gets is a very determined and pleased grin.

Michael climbs up, pressing his lips to Luke’s one last time before he slides down, undoing Luke’s pants. Luke thinks his heart might stop because he’s so excited and he’s been wanting this for a while now. He missed Michael and everything that comes with him; the kisses, the hugs and fuck yes, the sex.

Before he knows it, Michael’s lips are wrapped around his throbbing cock and Luke is sure his eyes are going to roll out of his head.

“Oh, God,” He moans, bucking his hips up. Michael hums around him and it feels so good. He presses his hand down on Luke’s stomach to keep him down. And again, Michael manages to knock the breath out of him when he pushes one finger into Luke without any warning, and he almost screams out.

“ _Fuck_!” he arches his back but Michael’s hand on his stomach is keeping him pressed to the mattress. He’s pretty sure that by the end of the night every guest in this hotel is going to know Michael’s, name but he simply doesn’t care at the moment.

Michael keeps bobbing his head up and down Luke’s length and he adds another finger into Luke and Luke honestly doesn’t know if he can last any longer.

“M-Michael, I swear I’m not going to last,” He breathes out. He’s already so helpless and completely at Michael’s mercy and Michael is still wearing pants.

Michael runs his tongue up Luke’s cock one more time before pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his hip, then getting up and ridding himself of his pants and boxers, barely managing to get out of them before he’s already on top of Luke again, kissing him.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Michael hums against Luke’s lips, making Luke smile into the kiss.

“I’ve missed you too, so, so much. Please never fucking leave me like that again.” Luke says, tugging on Michael’s hair, coaxing a groan out of him.

“I need you, right fucking now,” he practically growls at Luke. Michael reaches down to his jeans, grabbing a condom from the back pocket, making Luke chuckle.

“What if one of the fans saw this in your pocket?” he can barely keep himself from laughing now.

“Do you really want to sit here and talk about it right now? Because I’ve had something else in mind,” Michael lifts and eyebrow at Luke and he rolls his eyes in response.

 “Thought so,” Michael pecks his boyfriend’s lips one more time before pulling back and rolling the condom onto himself.

“Fuck, where’s your-“ Michael doesn’t even get a chance to finish that sentence.

“Bathroom, _hurry_ ,” Luke knows Michael wants to make a snarky comment about how Luke is bossing him around but he’s honestly just as eager as Luke so he lets it slide, running to the bathroom.

“God fucking damn it, Luke! Your things are such a mess,” Michael calls from the bathroom and Luke laughs as he hears something topple over and a bunch of other small thuds, he assumes Michael dropped everything that Luke put around the sink.

“Got it!” He hears Michael’s feet tapping against the carpeted floor and then his head emerges out of the bathroom again and Luke just smiles to himself because his boyfriend is great and beautiful and he loves him so fucking much.

“Hey, Mikey?” Luke lifts his eyes up to meet his boyfriend’s green ones, smiling.

“Yeah?” Michael asks, a little short of breath as he pours some lube onto his cock, pumping it a couple of times to spread it.

“I love you.” It feels so good to Luke to finally say it again. Michael stops and holds still, looking down at Luke.

“Fuck, Luke, I love you so fucking much, okay?” Michael’s voice cracks and then he’s placing himself on top of Luke again, kissing him. This kiss is not as eager, it’s slow and soft and it’s not about sex, it’s just about them loving each other and proving that.

Luke places a hand on his boyfriend’s chest, pushing him back a little. “Now, fucking do something before I go mad,” Luke smirks and Michael laughs before lining himself up at Luke’s entrance.

“I love you.” He whispers again before pushing in slowly.

“Shit…” Luke screws his eyes shut. Michael moans above him and Luke might just go insane because he loves the sounds Michael makes and they make him so weak. Michael makes him so weak.

Michael doesn’t move, he just stays there, using his forearms on either side of Luke’s head for support, looking down on him and waiting for his approval to move.

Michael is always so gentle with him, always makes sure he isn’t hurting him or isn’t going to fast and Luke is so grateful for that, it’s a simple thing but it means a lot to him, knowing Michael will always take care of him like that.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Michael smiles down at him. It isn’t jokingly this time, it’s a genuine smile and Luke feels so lucky to have Michael as his boyfriend and all he really wants to do is kiss him, so he does.

He lifts his head from the pillows and grabs Michael’s hair, pulling him down onto his lips. They fit perfectly, they always have.

“Okay, we’re cute and everything but you need to move,” Luke says and rocks himself back a little, trying to cause the much needed friction himself. Michael chuckles before moving a strand of blonde hair out of Luke’s forehead, kissing his temple.

“Whatever you want, beautiful.”

And then he moves, almost completely pulling out of Luke before slamming right back in and Luke whimpers, throwing his hands up to Michael’s back, digging his nails into the fragile skin. Michael groans, loving the feeling Luke’s nails give him which sends him into a frenzy.

“Go faster, please,” Luke begs between moans and Michael hums in response, going as fast as he can. They’re both moaning and Michael is making Luke want to scream, everything just feels so good and perfect and he feels so fucking happy right now.

And then Michael moves in angle that is simply perfect, he finds Luke’s prostate. Luke practically screams, making Michael grin down at him.

“Shh, there are people here,” He chuckles, but never stops moving. Luke places his legs over Michael’s back, lifting himself up from the mattress just enough so he can bite down on Michael’s shoulder, which completely sets him off.

He thrusts into Luke as fast and as hard as he can. Both of them are groaning and whimpering and Luke has completely lost control over his mouth, he knows he’s screaming Michael’s name and probably a long list of profanities as well.

“Fuck, fuck, Michael, I’m so close,” Luke thinks he’s shouting but he doesn’t even know because he’s in such a blissful state all he feels is Michael inside of him and all he hears is Michael moaning above him, especially Luke’s name leaving his mouth.

“Goddamn it, Luke. You feel so good,” Michael whimpers. After a few more thrusts Michael stops, holding Luke from his back and turning them over so Michael’s back is leaning on the headboard and Luke is flush against his chest.

“Hi there,” Michael smiles sweetly, kissing the very sweaty Luke in front of him.

“It’s nice to see your face,” Luke laughs and he thinks Michael is just going to sit there and torture him for a while, but then he grabs Luke’s hips, helping him move up and down Michael’s cock and Luke loses it again.

His head rolls back and he’s fucking himself up and down on Michael’s length, both of them moaning. Luke decides he likes this position a lot better because it feels so fucking good and Michael is hitting that spot inside of him over and over.

“I’m not going to last,” Luke warns, so Michael takes one of his hands off Luke’s hip, reaching between them and pumping his leaking cock.

“I love you, Luke,” Michael chokes out between moans, and that pushes Luke over the edge. He comes hard, not slowing down his pace for a second, only Michael’s name and a couple of ‘I love you so fucking much’s leaving his mouth as he does.

When Luke comes down from his high, his legs feel like jelly and he can barely move. He looks at Michael and he just understands. Michael pushes Luke back down on his back and thrusts in and out of him mercilessly.

“Fuck, Luke!” Michael exclaims when Luke clenches around him and that’s what does it, he releases inside the condom, completely out of breath as he chants Luke’s name over and over.

When he comes down from his high as well, still breathing heavily, he collapses on Luke’s chest, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck. He can feel Luke’s heart beating under him, just as fast as his own.

“That was the best reunion sex ever,” Michael grins and Luke laughs, twisting his fingers in Michael’s hair.

“I have to agree, but don’t you fucking dare get so far away from me for so long again, I’ll probably lose it,” Luke says, making Michael smile.

“I’ve really missed you,” Michael says with a grin, kissing Luke’s neck. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up,” Michael says as he tiredly gets up to his feet and gets rid of the condom.

He walks over to Luke and carries him to the bathroom, placing small kisses all over his face.

“Are you ready for round two in the shower?” Michael asks, setting Luke down on the tiled bathroom floor.

“You are going to kill me one day, Michael Clifford.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think here or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
